


The trial that shouldn't have been

by Clovesstory



Series: The Hunt Trilogy. [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #betasarestillassholes, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff and Smut, Human Trafficking, Hysterical pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Otabek Altin, Omega Phichit Chulanont, Past Rape/Non-con, Scenting, Trials, background leoji, drugged, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovesstory/pseuds/Clovesstory
Summary: Hey guys, this is my sequel of my story 'The hunt that wasn't a hunt' this is the fallout and trial from that story <3 Hope you enjoy, tags to be added.





	1. Bail.

“You came?”

“I had to, I was worried about you.”

“I’m okay.”

Otabek stares at his alpha through the thick glass in front of him, his thin frame swallowed up by an oversized orange jumpsuit. He’s not looked so small since they’ve known each other. “How.. Have you been?” 

Yuri shrugs as he swings his head side to side, his golden hair draped over his face. “I’ve been okay, I’m fully ready to take my punishment.” 

“You don’t deserve this.”

“But I do.”

“You don’t! You didn’t do anything wrong! It was all out of your control!” 

The guard clears his throat with a warning to Otabek to calm down. 

“What an asshole” Yuri mumbles under his breath. “But you are still hurting.. I know you are.” 

“I don’t care… I’m not okay without you…” 

“Why not? Surely you have less problems without me around.”

Otabek rubs where the bite that used to hold the bond, “No. I don’t.”

“Why?” 

“You wouldn’t understand…”

“Then help me to. I thought this would make you free, I only want your happiness.” 

“A lot keeps happening since you’ve left… And I’m dealing with it on my own now… You’re not there to help anymore”

“What happened?”

Otabek almost reaches to his stomach but hesitates, he’s been struggling with the news. “I um.. I.. It’s..” He lowers his head and scowls at himself for not being able to get the words out. Yuri waits quietly, letting Otabek sort his thoughts out before he speaks.

“I just feel so alone now. I didn’t before.” The Kazakh whispers sadly, he doesn't think the news should be shared through dirty glass. 

Yuri looks away, his shame on his face. He doesn’t even have to say a word before Otabek jumps in. 

“Yuri. You can’t take all the pain forever, knowing that you came here in the middle of the night just to spare me having to testify.. I want us to start over. I know you are good inside, I want to be with you but you’re so far away now… I miss you, Yura.” He puts his hand against Yuri’s on the other side of the glass. 

“I miss you too…” 

“I’m going to get you out… I can’t just let you do this.”

Yuri’s hand falls from the glass and he brings it to his chest. “I love you, so i’m letting you go.”

“Did you ever think about what I would want!?”

“Every second of every day Beka.” Yuri rubs at hot tears beginning to form in the corners of his eyes.

“You never asked… You never asked what I wanted… You just assumed.”

“I don’t deserve to be a friend.” Yuri holds the phone closer to his ear as he drops his head to the ugly steel table on his side, the overalls scratching him behind his neck. 

“Stop that and listen… please?” Otabek clutches the phone tightly, willing Yuri to listen to him. 

“Always Beka.” 

“You. Did. Not. Do. Anything. Wrong. I don’t think so at all… I really want to be friends…. I want to be more too… and we can’t do that with you behind bars.”

“I love you Beka.. So much.” He sits up and stares longingly through the glass. 

“I’m… I-”

The guard cuts the phone call off as a loud bell rings through the room, Yuri is dragged by his wrist out of his seat right in front of Otabek’s eyes. “Hey! Be careful with him!” 

“Visiting hours are over.” The guard shuffles Otabek and the other visitors out of the room.

“I’ll get you out Yura! I’ll prove you’re innocent!” 

* * *

It took an infuriatingly longer time than Victor had hoped to get the things for Yuri’s bail, he had to sign an inordinate amount of forms and pull some strings with prison staff to ensure Yuri’s safety. An alpha rapist is usually the first to die in mysterious circumstances in the prison courtyard. 

Victor signs his last form in the prison visitor’s room, throwing his pen across the desk and dropping the clipboard loudly on the receptionist’s desk. “This better be the last hurdle.” Victor says with a warning glare at the uninterested woman behind the counter. 

The woman presses a button on her radio and calls the sergeant with Yuri. 

“Yuri!” Victor pounces on the small blond, who still has handcuffs on his hands and feet, his arms tighten around Yuri before pointing at the guard. “Uncuff him, I signed everything and paid the bail. Let him go before you really piss me off!” 

“You’re lucky you’re hot, alpha twink.” The guard growls at Victor and begins uncuffing Yuri.

It takes every bit of Victor’s willpower to not drop kick this fucking beta so hard his grandchildren will feel it. He speaks through gritted teeth, “Thank you..” 

Yuri rubs his wrists and walks out of the station quietly, Victor’s arm resting over his shoulders. “I’m so mad at you.” 

Yuri nods and gets into Victor’s car, his head resting against the car door. 

“What you did was noble, but stupid.” 

“I don’t care what you think.”

“Do you not kn-”

Yuri speaks quietly, “I care what Otabek thinks.” 

“Yuri..” Victor sighs and starts the car. Not a word is spoken during the ride to the large manor house, it is only when Yuri sees it that he speaks up. “Where are we?” 

“The hotel was getting expensive and none of our places are big enough to house all of us, we all have our own rooms except Leo and Guang Hong and Phichit and Chris.” 

“Okay.”  _ Phichit forgave Chris so easily.. I wish I had stopped.. I’ll never stop wishing that I had stopped. I miss you so much my omega.  _ Yuri covers up a sniffle with a cough as he exits the car. 

“This way.” Victor walks to the front door of the manor and opens it, immediately Yuuri pounces on Yuri and squeezes him tightly. 

“Yuri! Oh thank goodness…” Yuuri sighs, holding him close* 

The young blond freezes, unfamiliar and not expecting the affection from the Omega. But Yuuri’s warmth melts the ice and slowly, Yuri’s arms come up to wrap around him tightly, clutching him close. 

Victor wraps his arms around the both of them and holds tight. “Chris! He’s back!” 

Otabek can hear Viktor’s call through the door of his bedroom. “He’s back? Yura… I- I want to see him…” No matter how much Otabek wants to move, sweep down the stairs and bury his face into Yuri’s chest, his body refuses… in shock and frozen sitting on his bed, listening intently to see if he can hear him. 

Chris meanders down the stairs with a Phichit wrapped around him, his feet touch the ground but he may as well be being carried by his alpha. “Yuri!! We missed you!” Phichit squeaks excitedly from Chris’ embrace, his mark very visible on his neck. 

“You’re mated!?” Yuri says as he wiggles out of the Victor and Yuuri embrace and towards Chris. 

Chris pulls the small fan into a fond hug, letting go of his Phichit for a moment before returning to his mate, “Long story,” he laughs, before he nuzzles into Phichit’s hair affectionately. 

“You guys are sickeningly sweet, you know that.” Yuri nudges Chris and smiles a little at the pair, his heart longing for his own omega. 

“Yuuuuuuuriiii, the guard says mean things to me.” Victor sniffles and hides in Yuuri’s neck in the background of the group. 

Yuuri quickly pats Viktor’s back consolingly, nuzzling and scenting the man to comfort him. 

Chris pulls Yuri in under one of his arms, his free hand rubbing playfully at the top of his head, “Oh don’t give me that, Yura!” He’s smiling all the while, happy to have his friend back. 

“Ahhh Chris!” Yuri can’t help a giggle as Phichit joins in the attack. “Guys!” 

Otabek hears Yuri’s laughter ringing up the stairs, and his eyes water, hands coming up to his mouth, “He’s really here…” He pushes himself out of bed and runs to the door, opening it and running until he’s standing at the corner on the edge of the staircase. Otabek peers around the corner, his chest relaxing when he sees the blond. He’s dazed, focused only on Yuri, as he walks down the stairs quietly, each step slow and deliberate.

Chris’ hands on Yuri slowly release him, Phichit’s hands falling away as well. Yuri giggles once more before noticing the startled rabbit looks on Chris and Phichit’s faces. “What is it?” That beautiful scent hits Yuri right in the chest. He would know that scent anywhere.  _ Beka….  _

Victor holds Yuuri tighter, they haven’t seen Otabek come out of his room since he visited Yuri in prison. Why now? 

Otabek is standing in shock on the bottom step of the staircase, his hair greasy and unwashed, eyes purple with lack of sleep. He just stares, almost as if this was all a dream… Surely it is.. I mean Yuri should still be in prison right? 

Yuri turns, his eyes already watering. “Beka, hi..” 

“Yura…” He steps forward, unwilling to be apart any longer. 

Yuri holds one arm in another as he walks over slowly. “I’m sorry.. I thought.. I mean.. I jus-” 

Otabek shakes his head to interrupt him, immediately pulling Yuri into the tightest hug he can manage, leaning down to bury his nose in Yuri’s neck as he whispers, “Don’t ever leave me again…” 

Yuri gasps quietly in the embrace, his hands immediately coming up to hold Otabek closer. He sniffles as he rests his head over Otabek’s steady heartbeat. “I’m so-”

“No more. No more apologies. Just promise you’ll stay… That’s all I want” 

“Anything for you my omega… I love you so much.” Yuri grips the back of Otabek’s shirt while his body becomes shaky with sobs, the warmth, the scent, the beating of Otabek’s heart brings out every feeling of loss that has tormented Yuri every single day since the hunt. 

Otabek clings tighter, trying to surround himself as much as possible with Yuri. For the first time since he’d been kidnapped, Otabek finally felt as peace… safe. “I-... I love you too…”

Victor and Phichit make little squeaks of shock in the background, their partners tearing up at the sight, their fingers crossed. 

Yuri looks around before hiding back in Otabek’s chest. “Can we go to your room?” 

Otabek nods and turns, pulling Yuri behind him by the hand without a second glance to anyone else. 

* * *

Yuri sits on the right side of Otabek’s bed, he can smell the anxious omega from a mile away. “How.. Have you been?”

Otabek looks to him, running his fingers through his greasy strands of black hair, “To be honest? I’ve been a train wreck…” He leans forward where his feet are dangling off the side of the bed, resting his head on his hands, elbows on his knees. 

“I wish I could change time.” Yuri shuffles closer and nuzzles into Otabek’s back. 

Otabek shudders as he feels Yuri’s warmth through his shirt, “Me too… But I’m glad you’re back…” 

“Me too, although I didn’t expect such a homecoming..” 

“Everyone missed you. We all want you with us. Is that too hard to believe?” 

“Yes.” Yuri shuffles further around so he can sit beside Otabek, he leans into the omega’s muscular arm, their hands intertwining. “I broke the one and only promise that I ever made to my mother.” 

“It wasn’t your fault, Yuri. None of this was,” Otabek reassures, squeezing Yuri’s hand and leaning in to nuzzle into the blond locks. 

“When did you realise you loved me?” Yuri speaks into Otabek’s shirt sleeve. 

Otabek thinks for a moment, “The night you came by my hotel room… with the… bear.” 

“Oh!” That feels like an eternity ago now, he had gone to great lengths to find that perfect bear and then scented it all night so it would have peaceful sleepy alpha scent on it. The first step he took to give Otabek back his life. “So.. You liked it? Was it an appropriate courting gift?”

Otabek can only nod as he smiles weakly, cheeks slightly pink. 

“I miss that feeling, that urge to be closer and your thoughts in my head, how hard I worked for your happiness.. I miss our bond.”

“M-me too… Um… you know… Um … nevermind.” Otabek looks away sheepishly, nerves building behind red cheeks

“What is it? You can tell me anything.” 

“Um.. If you w-want to that is… I won’t force you… But If you want we can… redo the bond?” Otabek can’t keep eye contact as his eyes drop to the plush downy duvet below them. 

“You.. You would want that?” Yuri peers up at Otabek through glassy eyes, his heart on his sleeve. 

Otabek nods quickly, his grasp on Yuri’s hand tightening slightly, “I… I do. Please Yuri?” His nerves bubble up in the form of nausea, but he tries to force it away. 

“I.. I Don’t think I.. Can.. I mean yet I just.. I um.. This isn’t a rejection! Oh fuck sorry I just I want to make it special this time.” 

“Yura, it’s okay! We don’t have to do anything you aren’t truly ready for. I just wanted to let you know… um my intentions?”

He lets out a breathy laugh. “Sorry, it’s just, you sounded like a son in law talking to the brides father. ‘What are your intentions with me?’” 

Otabek giggles, leaning forward with his eyes closed, but opening them quickly when his head spins and he starts to feel lightheaded. “W-woah…” His hand comes up to his forehead, trying to regain his equilibrium. The nausea spikes, but he’s pretty sure he’s got it under control...

“Beka! Are you okay? You don’t look so good.” Yuri places a hand on Otabek’s forehead and feels his feverish skin. “You need a doctor!” 

Nope. He’s going to be sick. “Oh god…” Otabek covers his mouth and staggers to the bathroom, he pretty much collapses over the toilet and starts to vomit.

“Oh my god! Otabek..” Yuri wets a face cloth and dabs it around Otabek’s face gently. “Hey now, is that better? Is it food poisoning?” 

Otabek doesn’t hear, he fills with horror and vomits again. His stomach is warm and feels.. Odd. He grips his abdomen tightly and sobs as he completely empties his stomach. “Y-Yuri…” 

“I’m here, I’m here. What’s going on?” 

“Please… Please don’t leave…” Otabek cries, curling up on the cold, unforgiving tile.

“Never, never again my Beka, my omega.” Yuri rubs his back gently and wipes his lips with the face cloth. 

Otabek takes a deep breath, trying to stop the tears, but knowing it’s futile, “I think… I think I’m pregnant…” 

The only sound in the room is their combined heavy breathing, Yuri’s hand makes its way to Otabek’s stomach and touches lightly, with a quiet gasp. He’s speechless and so scared. This is not the way he wants to bring a child into this world, he’s not ready. But he will be there every step of the way. “Otabek…. Are.. Are you sure?” 

“I don’t know… I’m scared… I’m too scared to take the test… I’ve been too scared… I’ve been so alone and terrified… Yura, Please… Please don’t leave me! I c-can’t handle it again…” Otabek sobs and tries to push himself up, throwing himself into Yuri’s arms and desperately clinging. 

“Hey, I won’t, I won’t, I promise.” Yuri holds Otabek close to him and rocks them both gently. 

“I-I’m so… Scared, Yura…” The fear is taking over him, spiraling out of control. He can’t think… His breaths come spastically, too fast… His head is spinning… He.. He can’t. 

“It’s going to be okay, I promise. I will be here for you the whole way and I won’t ever leave you. Let’s just take a pregnancy test together and everything will be okay.” 

As much as he wishes he could hear everything, Otabek’s panic spirals even more, Dots appear in his vision, and it feels like he head is floating... falling… Until everything goes black.

“Otabek!” Yuri grabs him as he falls, bringing the limp omega into his arms. “OTABEK! HELP! OH MY GOD!” Through his panic he grabs his phone and fumbles with the buttons. “Hello? I need help! My mate is unconscious! I.. I think he’s pregnant..” 

The woman on the phone urges Yuri to stay calm and explain his position, she tells him help is on the way. 

“Oh Otabek… I’m so fucking sorry.” He sobs as he grips the phone in his hands and lowers his head to the tile. 


	2. Baby drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning, feelings of losing a baby. But it is intercut with fluffy Chumetti.

The doctor is looking at his clipboard as he walks out of Otabek’s room, closing the door quietly. He sighs as he looks at his watch, cursing that the time isn’t later. He doesn’t even realise the pacing blond in the hall.    
  


“Doctor! What happened to him? Is he okay!” Yuri grabs the Doctor’s arm, his eyes glancing towards the room where Otabek lays in an unconscious slumber.    
  
The doctor looks up at the worried eyes of Yuri, his annoyance temporarily gone. “He’ll be okay, but these things take time to progress.”   
  
“But what’s wrong with him!? Please tell me..” Yuri begs, his hand tightening on the white coat of the Doctor. 

“He’s going through bond sickness. This happens pretty severely in Omegas when a wanted mating bond is broken prematurely. I’m glad you guys came in, he’d gotten so severe that he was becoming extremely dehydrated.”

“What does that mean for the baby?” 

“Baby? I can assure you that Mr. Altin isn’t pregnant.” The doctor looks wide eyed, remembering the results of every test they’d run. 

“He lost it!? Oh my god he’s going to be devastated!? What am I going to do… How will I tell him?”

“Actually, he’s never been pregnant. He has none of the hormones associated with pregnancy. Did you assume he was pregnant?”

“He said he was, he said he had all the signs…” 

“Well it could be a hysterical pregnancy but the most likely reason is that the bond sickness has very similar symptoms to pregnancy.” 

“Oh my god..” Yuri puts a hand to his forehead, his grip falling from the doctor and moving to lean against the wall of the hallway, he crawls through the doorway and moves towards Otabek’s bed, his alpha’s voice, while foggy, is telling him that Otabek needs Yuri at his side for the news. Yuri takes Otabek’s hand in his while a single tear slides down his pale cheek.

* * *

Otabek wakes up, feeling disoriented, confused and scared as he flails, trying to find something familiar. “Yuri..” His hand reaches out to the golden hair he can see through watery eyes, the light from the room causing small tears to form. “Is that you?”

Yuri squeezes Otabek’s hand in one of his reaching with his right hand to brush Otabek’s hair back gently, “I’m here. I’m here, Beka, it’s alright.” 

“Hey..” Otabek groans at the pounding in his head, his arm also stinging from the IV in his arm. He sucks one lip into his mouth and wets the dry skin there. “I feel like death.” 

“I bet. Do you need anything? Water? Food?” Yuri stands and nearly rushes to the door, every instinct in him screaming for him to take care of Otabek.

“Wait..” Otabek clears his throat, his tongue feels too big and like an old sock. Usually how he feels after his heats. 

Yuri rushes straight back, taking Otabek’s hand once more, “I can get the doctor, what do you need? Just say the word and it’s yours!” 

“Is our baby okay?” Otabek rests one hand on his stomach, his instincts telling him he is so stupid for neglecting his health in sadness. He has to be a good omega for his baby. 

Yuri flinches, eyes dropping and his grip on Otabek’s hand tightens.

“What? What’s wrong?” Otabek knows in his heart that he is not pregnant right now, he just hopes it isn’t true. 

“Well… The doctor and I talked and he explained everything that’s happening… They did a lot of tests…” Yuri is obviously avoiding the answer straight away, “What you’re going through… It’s called Bond Sickness.” 

“I figured that was what made me pass out but.. The baby.. It’s gone, isn’t it. 

“Otabek… Um… I don’t really know how to say this, but… There never was a baby.” Yuri coughs as he tries to swallow back his own unbidden tears.

“But..”  _ There was never a baby.. Never a baby…  _ “Oh. I guess.. I’m sorry I put you through that.” Otabek brings his arms to his chest and turns on to his side. 

“Beka it’s okay.” 

“Can I just have some space? Please.” 

“Of course my omega.” Yuri grabs his jacket and walks towards the door, he turns back just before closing the door and sees his omega blank and empty. His heart stutters as he closes the door behind him. His alpha can only scream. 

* * *

Chris throws the hotel curtains open and smiles down at the omega who groans and hides himself under the blankets. “Come on sleepyhead, we’ve had more than enough inside time.”

“Earrllyyy.” The Phichit shaped lump groans from under the blankets, the scent is heaven to Chris’ nose, their mingled scents so powerful, so perfect. 

Chris laughs and walks over, before playfully pulling the duvet away, uncovering Phichit and cruelly exposing him to the chill. 

“Nuuuu..” Phichit nuzzles into the sheets and displays his rear to Chris. “Is cold..” 

“Oh you’re fine,”Chris giggles and leans down to kiss Phichit’s hair, “Come out and see the view! The sunrise is beautiful!”

“Alphhhaaaaa!” Phichit peeks one eye out and pouts at Chris before promptly grabbing a pillow and burrowing himself under it. 

Chris smiles and leans down to pull Phichit into his arms, carrying him bridal style out to the balcony, “Just take a look please?” Phichit squeals and wraps his arms around Chris’ neck. His eyes squint as he looks out at the orange sky. “Wow….” 

“I knew it! I knew this sunrise would look even better in your eyes!” 

“Oh stop that.” Phichit giggles and pokes Chris’ cheek.

Chris sighs happily and sets Phichit down on his feet, “I just knew I wanted to share this with you.” 

“I love you Chrispy.” Phichit nuzzles into Chris’ neck, just above their bond mark. 

Chris buries his nose in Phichit’s hair, inhaling deeply, “I love you too, you smell divine… different since we bonded...”

“Well of course I do. I smell like you, and I’m coming off heat.” Phichit snuggles closer and sighs. “Since I’m up.. What did you want to do this morning?”

“How about we walk to town? It’s a pretty scenic route, and there’s this perfect cafe at the end we can get breakfast.”

“That sounds amazing! Our first proper date!” Phichit takes Chris’ hand with a skip in his step, sunshine shining through the open door.

Chris’ heart does that thing where it trembles and spreads a warmth through his very being. He can only follow where this beautiful omega will take him. 

_____

Yuuri treads lightly down the polished linoleum, his hand trailing along the wall of the busy hallway. He makes his way to the room, the number having been practically tattooed into his heart since he heard the news of Otabek’s condition. 

Yuuri’s omega has always been an extra sensitive soul, he clings to those who he knows for even a short time, even if it means he gets hurt. Hence when his heart told him to find Otabek, he knew his omega was calling to him, his previous nest mate. Yuuri slowly opens the door to the dark room, expecting to find a sleeping Otabek in the small hospital bed. 

That’s not quite what he sees. 

The omega is curled up on his side with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, his strong form trembles weakly although the room is warm. Yuuri closes the door behind him and releases a calm greeting scent for Otabek so he doesn’t startle the young omega. Otabek’s trembling continues but his head lifts up to look over his shoulder. “Yuuri..” His voice is lower with uncharacteristic undertones of growls. 

“Hey, what happened?” Yuuri lifts the hospital blanket and covers Otabek with the warmth before sitting on the mattress beside him and rubbing the omega’s side with his fingers. 

“I’m not pregnant.” 

“You lost your baby?” Yuuri’s heart squeezes and soul shatters, his hands cling to Otabek’s blanket as he whimpers. 

“I never had it.” 

Yuuri nuzzles into Otabek’s back gently. “What do you mean?” 

“I was never pregnant, it was hysterical pregnancy. My omega told me I was pregnant but I wasn’t. Just sick.” Otabek’s head falls to the pillow and he sinks into cold linen. 

“I’m so sorry, Otabek.” 

Otabek’s trembling increases as tears begin to fall down his cheeks with desperate sobs, he turns his face into the pillow to muffle his heartbreak. His fingers grasp and un grasp the sheets of his bed as he breathes through his pain. 

“Take as long as you need, I’m not going anywhere okay, Beks?” 

Otabek nods, his shiny wet lips coming away from the pillow to say, “How can I be upset over something I never had?” 

Yuuri simply shakes his head and holds Otabek, rocking him gently until the trembling finally stops. “Your time will come and Victor and I will always support you.” 

Otabek nods, he didn’t really want a child but his heart still struggles with the idea after getting used to the thought of his alpha’s child inside him. “I.. I want my alpha.. But I don’t at the same time. I just want to be good and I also feel like he doesn’t deserve it but he does and I thought a child would fix things.. This is all my fault.. My omega was just trying to make me happy.” 

  
Yuuri simply holds Otabek, tucking his head under his chin and kneading at Otabek’s hair.  _ I want one too…  _


	3. Trial, day one. Katsuki Yuuri.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day one.

“Please state your name, age, and secondary gender for the court.” 

“Yuuri Katsuki, 24, Omega.” 

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

Yuuri raises his hand and says a confident, “Yes.” 

The lawyer backs away and gathers their papers, leaving Yuuri to hold his sweaty hands together. 

“Will you tell the court in your own words, your experience from the 14th of may 2016.” 

“Well.. It all began after my best friend Phichit Chulanont and I were walking home after a late lecture..”

* * *

“What if I mix my words up or trip over or what if I make Yuri look bad!? What if I accidentally say I murdered someone!? If I say it in court it opens up a whole other can of worms!” 

“Yuuri.” Victor takes Yuuri’s hands in his and looks him deep in the eyes. “Baby, you will be amazing, I promise.” Victor brings Yuuri’s soft hands to his lips and kisses them gently. “Just answer each question as it comes, we have run over the basic questions and you can answer them just fine. I’ll be there right beside the lawyer.”

“But what if..”

“If… ‘If’ can be the most powerful word in the English language. What if something happened that was different, what if the future could be changed. What if… We know what’s going to happen, let’s do this. For all omegas.” 

Yuuri takes a deep breath, bringing his kissed hands to his chest, just over his heart. “For all omegas.” 

* * *

“Phichit saw me being taken by the betas, he tried to help but I told him to run, he’s my best friend in the world, I can’t imagine how hard it was for him to leave me there.” Yuuri glances into the crowded courtroom, his eyes immediately settle on his friend, his eyes full of tears. 

Victor’s hands clench the paper in front of him, he’s desperate to run to his love, just to give his darling omega a tissue but he can’t. He just has to watch.

Yuuri wipes his eyes and continues. 

“The betas brought me to a strange place, an omega holding cell. They should never have put omegas together, we form a nest bond, the cause of which was part of Otabek’s sickness..”

“Objection!” 

Yuuri’s eyes widen as he looks desperately at Victor.  _ This wasn’t part of the plan.  _

* * *

The betas hands are tight on Yuuri’s upper arms, their nails digging into Yuuri’s skin. He can feel the blood dripping and mingling with his terror sweat. He tries desperately to scream, Phichit can’t hear him, he just keeps running. Yuuri is desperate now, calling to an alpha to save him, to claim and protect him. “Victor!” A large hand covers his nose and mouth, it’s becoming so much harder to breathe now, his hands grasp at anything, his sheets bundled in his hands. “Victor! Victor!” 

The door to Yuuri’s room opens loudly, the scent reaching Yuuri before the warm alpha body wraps around him. “I’m here I’m here.” Yuuri shakes his head, not daring to open his eyes. “Victor!” It’s a trick, the betas hurt him. They hurt him… “Yuuri baby, open your eyes, smell me.” Yuuri sniffs first, the rich worried scent of his alpha flowing within him. It is only then that he opens his eyes, meeting the crisp blue of Victor’s. “Hey baby, I’m right here.” 

Yuuri nods and hides himself in Victor’s neck, his chest still heaving. “I.. I’m sorry.. I’m weak..” 

“Hush darling, you are not weak, you went through hell and I’m impressed you made it this far without nightmares but everything is okay now, I’m here.. I will always be here, my perfect omega.” 

Yuuri nuzzles into Victor’s scent gland, wrapping his arms around him, he can’t take the words yet. The panic of his dream still settled in his chest. That doesn’t matter though. Words don’t matter. What matters is the fact that each second surrounded by Victor’s sent sends Yuuri’s racing heart rate down, that each beat of Victor’s heartbeat against Yuuri’s ear, soothes him in a way nothing else has before. That Victor’s arm and body fit against Yuuri’s body like two perfect pieces of a puzzle. That it just feels so natural, so right… Just perfect.

“Yuuri.. I can’t stay apart from you any longer, it’s killing me.” Victor confesses, his heart tinting those words in pink.

“Victor… Vitya… I.. I need…” Yuuri’s heart is pounding, ears heating as he realises just what he wants to say, just what his omega wants...

“Do you want me too? I will stay away if that is what you desire, just let me have this moment.” Victor squeezes Yuuri as he holds him, his lips pressing to Yuuri’s forehead for a mere second before he moves away. 

“Vitya… Be my alpha?”

* * *

“The witness is giving unproven statements, the doctors at the hospital have claimed that Otabek’s sickness was caused by the loss of a bond between him and rapist Yuri Plistesky.” 

“Yuri didn’t rape him!” 

“Objection!” Victor’s lawyer stands and directs his comments to the judge. “Irrelevant to Yuuri’s statement.” 

The judge rules the last objection obsolete and gestures to Yuuri. “Please continue.” 

Yuuri nods and squeezes his fingers together. “Um.. So I was placed in the room with Otabek Altin, Phichit was not there at first. Otabek informed me that he had been taken from Kazakhstan from after a gig, I think he mentioned a dj at a club? Soon after, Phichit was thrown into the room.” 

“Do you mean literally or figuratively thrown?” The prosecutor asks.

“Literally.” 

Phichit flinches in the audience, he leans over, his body entering the space of the seat next to him. But the seat is unoccupied and he simply sits back straight and focuses on Yuuri instead of his shattering heart.

"And then what?" 

"They just left us there, a room with no windows and just the three of us for two weeks but I didn't know how long it had been at the time. It seemed like forever." 

The defendant's lawyer stands and leans against the wooden stand protecting the omega. "So, the betas did not harm you in any way?"

Yuuri opens his mouth to say a lie, the betas didn't intentionally hurt him…

* * *

Mr Katsuki, I apologise for this experience you have been through."

Yuuri nods to the doctor, his hand gripping his new mate’s. Victor, to his credit, ignored the sweaty palms and runs his thumb over Yuuri's hand. 

"Your heat is now very overdue, is that true?"

Yuuri nods, "four months overdue" 

"I have examined your blood tests and the data is a bit confusing, you were taking heat suppressants before you were taken?"

Yuuri nods again. "I had a huge exam that I couldn't miss and I needed to study so I took the three pills over 10 days like I was told."

The doctor nods, "that is correct, you also appear to have a very strong heat suppressant still I'm your blood, was this from the beta intervention?" 

"Yes."

The doctor hopes it isn't true, he looks over his notes one more time, he prays that he simply put a decimal wrong somewhere. There is no mistake. "Mr Katsuki… I'm very sorry to tell you this but you have been overdosed on heat suppressants and due to the stress and other factors, you will never have a heat again." 

Now that in itself isn't so bad but the flip side is that he won't be fertile during those times… or ever. 

"Are.. are you saying that I can't have children?"

Victor stiffens beside him, his teeth gritted in anger at those betas. They took away his choice… they took away a part of him.

The doctor gently confirms that it is the case. Yuuri will never have children. 

Yuuri falls into Victor's arms, his small omega whimpers becoming loud sobs.

* * *

"The betas…" Yuuri looks to Victor sitting beside the lawyer, just needing that boost of confidence from him. He takes a deep breath and tells the world. "The betas overdosed me on heat suppressants, I am now.. infertile, I will never have children of my own." 

The world falls into gasps and small cries from beta women who are now ashamed of their sub genders.

Victor gives an emotionless nod, his anger is put away in a nice little place in his brain and contained. For now. 


	4. Trial, day two. Phichit Chulanont.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's (eventful) witness statement.

####  “Please state your name, age and secondary gender for the court.” 

“Phichit Chulanont, Omega. 21.” 

“Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?”

Phichit raises his hand, his eyes stay locked on the empty seat in the audience. His voice is a tad shaky as he says, “Yes.” 

The lawyer backs away, Phichit takes a deep breath and closes his eyes for a second before Victor’s lawyer comes over to him, her stern glance is for the court and not for Phichit, he knows this but it still feels weird, like he’s in the naughty chair. 

“Will you tell the court in your own words, your experience from the 14th of may 2016.” 

####  “Well Yuuri and I were out after our exam, I aced it and was feeling pretty smug actually..”

* * *

Phichit skips across a park bench, his steps light and toes pointed. Chris watches with his arms folded, his long legs able to keep up with Phichit’s skipping without needing to run. “What happened to sleepy Phichit?” 

Phichit smiles brightly, his knees bending as he jumps back beside Chris with barely a sounds. “Fresh air is amazing.” 

“You were a dancer weren’t you.” Chris points at Phichit as he looks at the delicate stance Phichit has. 

“Of course I was, don’t I still have my dancers body?” Phichit yanks his shirt up on one side and looks down at his stomach.

Chris smirks, trying to keep his cool while clearly checking out Phichit’s slim physique. “Oh put that down, as much as I love your sexy body, I don’t want any eyes on you that aren’t mine.” Chris grips Phichit’s shoulders before one hand roughly covers Phichit back up. “Don’t you agree my omega?”

Phichit’s eyes widen, his throat rumbling in a purr. “Of course.”

Chris releases his grip, his expression gentle. “Sorry baby, I’m a bit new to this bond.” He gently strokes Phichit’s cheek before reaching for his hand.

“We can learn together baby.” Phichit leans against Chris, their hands smushed between their hips as they walk. 

“All I know for sure is that I love you Peaches, also i’m really hungry.” 

Phichit giggles, his short legs having to almost run just to stay in step with his mate. “Me too.” 

Chris notices the dilemma Phichit has and he reaches down under Phichit’s knees and back, he lifts Phichit up and holds him close. “You’re perfect, even though you have the shortest legs.” 

“Oh stop.” Phichit wraps his arms around Chris’ neck and points at his phone screen. “This place looks nice.” 

Chris nods, his arms wrapped tightly around his precious cargo. “Let’s go.”

* * *

Phichit sighs, his brain hurting as he looks back through his memories, the ones he had tried to forget. 

“They dragged us out, one by one. I was scared, I tried to run and I tried to escape. I got outside the door, there were five other rooms at least full of omegas that had been kidnapped. I later found out that one other group was Mila, Guang-Hong and Leo, they were the other three that were chosen to be in the hunt with us. Leo and Guang-Hong were a couple and they still are, they are mates which lead to the death of one of the alphas! They hurt everyone! You don’t understand the lives that were ruined!”

“Objection!” 

“NO! These omegas are my friends! I’m tired of staying quiet!”

“Silence in court! Objection sustained!”

* * *

Phichit rubs Otabek’s back gently, he finally left the hospital and came back to the manor house. Phichit looks at Yuuri, their voices gone, nothing is left to say. “Has Victor got all the paperwork he needs for the trial?” 

Yuuri nods, his face downcast. “Everything is ready, Victor isn’t worried about any.. Well he’s not worried about much.” 

Phichit raises an eyebrow, Yuuri leans over and strokes Otabek’s hair. “One or two things.. It really isn’t fair. 

“What is it?” Phichit asks.

Otabek sits up on the bed and runs his hands through his hair a few times. “They want me to testify… But if I do.. Yuri will be jailed. If I don’t… The sentence won’t be as high.” 

“And one other thing.” 

Phichit’s eyes rip away from the torn omega and land on Yuuri, his eyes refusing to meet Phichit’s. “Victor is worried.. That your relationship with Chris will help the betas win. They will use it against you and when it gets out… It’s going to affect the trial.” 

Phichit’s face is blank, voice monotone. “What about you and Victor.”

“We aren’t mated.” 

“I see.” Phichit stands up and leaves the room. His heart shattering. They are doing this trial for the good of omegas everywhere and people who would die if this carries on. 

For the good of the world…. 

* * *

####  "Mr Chulanont, is it true that you met your mate because of the show?" 

"Yes but-"

"Isn't it also true that without the show you would have never met your soulmate?" 

"Well yes but-" 

"So the show brought you to your soulmate and without the show you would have been alone and never met the love of your life?" 

"Objection! Asked and answered,"

"Nothing further your honor" 

Phichit can't stand the smirk on the defendants face, he has to speak up and make this right. His hands grip the wood in front of him as he stands. 

Yuuri covers his eyes in the audience.  _ Oh Phichit no.. don't do it… _

"Right you snobby assholes! You listen to me! We were kidnapped and our lives were changed without our permission! This trial is not about whether Chris and I become a couple! That was something I did on my terms and why if I was in charge you would pay for what you did to Otabek!" Phichit finishes a monologue with a pointed finger at the lawyer and leading beta. 

"Silence in the court!" The judge yells as the murmurs from the audience become louder. 

The defendant takes the chance to point towards Phichit. "Strike it from the record, speaking out of turn." 

"The court will strike the words from the trial." 

"This is fucking ridiculous." Phichit stands up and leaves the courtroom from the side door, he ignores the calls of his name. His hand comes up over his mouth as tears fall freely, he ruined everything. He should never have distanced himself from Chris.

* * *

Phichit knocks on the door, his sadness making him forget about the key in his pocket. Every second that it takes for the door to open, his dread builds more and more.  Chris opens the door, confusion clear on his face when he sees Phichit standing in front of him, his head fallen down and fringe over his eyes. 

“Christophe…” 

Chris grips his heart, he knows all too well what is about to happen and it can’t.. It can’t! He falls against the hotel wall, tears falling and knees collapsing under him. “Please.. Don’t leave me..” 

“I love you.. This trial.. They are going to win, I have to look out for everyone. Not just myself.” Phichit wipes his eyes, his limbs tingling with his sadness. 

“What about me?” Chris whispers from his spot on the floor. “Why should I have to lose you?” 

“That’s.. Really selfish Chris. Otabek needs us.” 

“Otabek isn’t my mate! I love you and I can’t lose you my love…” Chris hides his face behind his hands, he needs his soulmate. He waited for so long and it’s over. 

“I’m not saying forever, I just think for a few months, perhaps a year until this shit is all over. Then we can go back to the way things were.” 

“Phichit.” Chris looks up, his cheeks pink and tear stained. “You’re asking me to give up my very first bond. Ever.” 

“But Victo-”

“Victor had a one sided bond with me. I never felt anything until I met you. I said I would never let you go.. I don’t want to be without you.” 

“Yes. I am asking you to give up our bond, Otabek needs us.” Phichit looks away from Chris, his eyes on their nest behind Chris’ shaking body. “I don’t want him to push himself to testify, we can handle a few months apart…” 

“You can?” Chris keeps looking up at Phichit while his eyes water. “Can you leave me so easily?”

Phichit opens his mouth and closes it again, his arms crossing over his chest protectively. “No. No I can’t. I have to, we have to. My heart is breaking…” He finally meets Chris’ eyes, “please, don’t make this harder than it is, I have to help my friend. Victor thinks our relationship is a real problem!” 

“Victor doesn’t know what he is saying.” Chris spits and hides his face in his knees. “Just go.”

“Chris.. You never even let me speak..” 

“I did, you broke my heart. Goodbye.” 

Phichit hesitates, a lump dragging in his throat. “Chris..”

“Just leave!” 

“Fine!” 

As soon as Phichit slammed the door behind him, he knew he had just made the biggest mistake of his life.  _ For Otabek.. For omegas everywhere… For alphas that have been killed in the hunt.. For omegas in pain.. I’m in so much pain.. _

* * *

“Thank you for coming back Phichit.” Victor’s lawyer says as he helps Phichit back on to the platform. “We have ruled that your outside relationship will not be brought up again.” 

“Thank you.” 

Phichit looks out at the crowd, his eyes dull but still searching for a Swiss man in a seat but he can’t find one. 

“So, Mr Chulanont, what did you witness in the arena?”

“We were all released into this grassy arena, I tried to stay with Yuuri but in our terror we ran in different directions. I ran into a tree and curled up, trying to hide. Christophe was the first alpha to find me, he was very quick to stop his alpha rage and.. He.. Well he was kind and helped us escape.. We found an alpha who was murdered after attempting to mate Leo. Alphas and omegas were hurt in this ridiculous charade of a game show.” 

“Thank you Phichit. Is there anything else you want to say?”

Phichit nods, he looks over at the left corner of the room and gasps. In the shadows is a very disheveled blond alpha looking back at him. 

“You brought up my relationship with Christophe earlier, I want to talk about the unncessary pain that was caused by the betas stupid idea. Chris and I were separated and caused a painful bond loss, this should never have happened.” Phichit tells his first lie in court. He needs to help Otabek, even if Chris has to hear this. 

* * *

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" 

Yuuri steps away from Victor's side to get a closer look at the odd behaviour from his friend. "I haven't but I mean.. he's Phichit, he's always been a little eccentric." 

Chris rubs his chin with one finger, clearly a habit he picked up from spending too much time with Victor. "I've never seen an omega act like this before." 

"How did he even get up there?" Victor asks. 

On the top of the small dresser in the manor house room, is a sleeping black haired omega with one of Chris' shirts wrapped around him. His little purrs take place of the gentle snoring that Chris is used to, his alpha is worried about Phichit falling off and has been encouraging Chris to sit beside the dresser in case Phichit starts to fall. 

Yuuri and Victor take each other's hands as they begin to leave, no solution has been offered and they don't have any other ideas except to Google the odd behaviour. 

Chris runs back to the dresser when he hears a small shuffle from atop the stained wooden closet. "Peaches!" 

Phichit peers over the edge and smiles sleepily at Chris. "Hey alpha, that was a good nap" 

"How on earth did you get up there darling?" 

Phichit shrugs as he slowly shimmies himself down the side, his feet using the handles for grip. Chris' poor heart may not stand this boy. 

"Oh Peach, why would you scare me like that for a nap?" 

"It was comfy" Phichit whispers as he curls up in his alpha's embrace, his slim fingers gripping at Chris' shirt, kneading the soft material. 

Chris sighs and shakes his head. “I love you so much darling.” 

“I love you too, always.” 

* * *

Chris prays for forgiveness, his overreaction coupled with sulking in his room when his peach needed him. He sneaks into the filled courtroom and catches Phichit's gaze for only a second, he may not have even realised it was Chris in the shadows in the back of the courtroom. 

He wipes away a tear from his fond memory of his darling omega's adorable strangeness, so dreams so dearly that his love will take him back, the pain of the bond loss is just too much to bear. 

* * *

The defendant whispers to his lawyer, the way the keep glancing to Phichit is making him uneasy. 

Victor's lawyer stands in front of Phichit and crosses his arms. "So this bond loss was directly caused by the game show that the betas invented." 

"Yes. They caused so much pain to me, emotional and physical. I can't let this happen to any other omega in this world. This is not how omegas are meant to be treated." 

"Thank you Phichit." 

Phichit nods, his hands hurt from obsessively being squeezed. 

The judge speaks up in a loud booming voice. "Alright, are there any further questions for the witness?" 

Silence falls in the court, Phichit sighs in relief when everyone keeps their mouths shut. 

"Thank you everybody, that's all for today." 

Phichit's mouth falls slightly open as a tear falls down his cheek, he walks down from the platform and walks straight out the door. 

This time, Chris is not letting Phichit leave without a fight, he pushes through the people in the aisle of the courtroom, people may groan and yell but he's pushing through, he's pushing people to the side and sliding through tight gaps. 

He reaches the same door Phichit left through and throws it open, his long legs easily catching up to the young omega sulking in the hallway. "Phichit!" 

Phichit turns, his heart singing to his true love. "Chris…" 

Chris runs, his hair bouncing as his legs take him across the bland red carpet under his feet. Phichit doesn't think, he opens his arms, accepting the alpha back into his arms for a brief moment. 

Chris grips the back of Phichit's court shirt, his nose being buried in the sweet scent of his omega. "I missed you…" 

“I missed you so much!” Phichit sobs so hard that his mouth falls open is loud squeaks. “Need!” 

Chris rubs Phichit’s back and nibbles his neck. “I need you, I can’t stay apart anymore.”

“Bad mistake, i’m yours. I’m not going anywhere.” Phichit wraps his legs around Chris’ waist, his arms tight on his alpha. 

Chris’ chest rumbles with a growl when he notices eyes on his Phichit. “Mine!” He runs out of the hall with his clingy omega in arm. He finds a quiet hidden place under the stairs in the courtroom. “I can’t have anyone looking at you right now.” Chris doesn’t understand why he’s so protective of this omega he is no longer bonded to. 

“I don’t feel good.” Phichit starts shaking in Chris’ arms, his palms sweaty and vision hazy. The symptoms are those of bond sickness but he was fine… Why is it hitting him after so long? 

“Baby? What’s wrong?” Chris tucks a strand of hair behind Phichit’s ear. 

“I…” Phichit covers his mouth and grabs a nearby janitor's bucket and hurls the contents of his stomach into it. 

Chris’ ignores the growling in his chest and simply rubs Phichit’s back. All at once, everything clicks into place. The odd behaviour, the sickness, the possessive instinct. But it’s impossible, they are both infertile… 

“Phichit.. Are you...?”

Phichit snaps into himself and looks into Chris’ eyes, his brown eyes filled with horror. “I think so…” 


	5. Trial day three. Mila Babicheva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mila's secrets and a confirmation.

“Please state your name, age and secondary gender for the court,” 

“Mila Babichieva, 18, Omega.”

“Please tell us your story.”

* * *

Mila runs her fingers through her hair, her slim fingers tremble as they pull at her hair. Bond sickness affected her more than she expected, her legs shake as she sits alone in her room, she misses her nest mates but was banned from the room while Leo deals with his forced bond. Guang Hong and Leo were always a couple and were so close, Mila always felt like she was intruding but she was so lonely that her omega clung to the idea of her nest mates. Strong and independent women can still be lonely, Mila knows just how deep her loneliness lies, it was an acceptable level before she was kidnapped. She never told anyone but she had a great date only minutes before she was taken. 

Mila worked in a skating rink, her position enabled her to skate after work before the zamboni crossed the ice. One day, the zamboni man was earlier than usual, he leaned over the boards while Mila was doing her newest jump, she hit the ground on her landing and sprawls across the ice. “Oh no!” The zamboni man crawls across the ice to the slightly startled redhead shaking the ice out of her hair. “Are you okay?” 

Mila looks up at the man, his eyes are bright and concerned, he’s so much more beautiful than she imagined. “Uh.. Hey.” She blinks and looks away, she will not be enticed by this gorgeous alpha, she has made it this far with no stupid old man controlling her. 

“You’re cut…” The alpha brings a hanky from his pocket and presses it against Mila’s forehead with a firm grip. “Is this okay?” Mila nods, she never gets asked for permission. The man smiles and wipes her head one last time. “My name is Georgi Popovich.” 

Mila smiles at him gently. “I’m Mila Babachieva, I work in reception.”

“Oh so you are the one who leaves cute post it notes everywhere.” 

Mila giggles, she always leaves notes to remind herself what she needs to practice after work. “Yeah that’s me.” 

Georgi smiles sweetly and looks down at his watch. “You know… I am early tonight if you wanted to go for a drink?” 

_ Well.. what’s the harm?  _ “Sure, there’s a quiet little bar just down the road.” 

“I’d like that.”

Mila’s date went so well, she never knew alphas can actually be humble, even with their high status. “Thank you for the night.” the couple exchange phone numbers and a promise to have a second date, one that won’t finish early due to Georgi’s work. He gives Mila a quick kiss on her cheek before running down the road to the rink. Mila smiles at her date, her hand on her purse tightly. Little did she know, her purse was not what she needed to worry about. 

Large hands cover Mila’s mouth and drag her by her arms, she tries to scream but the hands are so large that she loses her airflow, her body weakens and she falls limp in the arms of the betas. 

* * *

“So, you’re telling the court that the betas stole you from your life and negatively affected your psyche?”

“Absolutely, I was finally happy in my life and I lost any chance of a future.” Mila does not cry, she only sighs, no strength is left in her as crying is not a weakness. 

“Could you please tell the court about your nest bond that was formed?” 

"Well, when the betas decided to put three omegas in each room, they did so with malice of forethought. When omegas are scared, the bond that forms is much stronger than any other accidental omega bond. 

"Leo and Guang Hong were already in a committed and bonded relationship when I was forced in with them. They tried to hold back an omega bond as they wanted theirs to remain strong, they couldn't hold it back forever though. They bonded with me, their own relationship bond faltered. I know they did that on purpose. They didn't want any omegas who were couples, they wanted single ones to release into the arena for drugged alphas to impregnate and bond!" 

Mila puffs, that was a lot to say in one breath. The courtroom is silent, all eyes are on her. Full of pity. 

"So, miss Babicheiva, from a medical standpoint, we believe your bind was severed when Mr. Iglesia was forced into bonding. Is that how you see it?" 

She shakes her head, the bond only fell apart after two days in the hotel. The pain is unbearable, her moods swung wildly and her head ached like a bad migraine. "No. Our bond only faded after we were taken to safety. I think we were all so scared that we held on to any remnants of our nest bond." 

"And, how did that feel?" 

"Like my world was ending. Like I couldn't breathe, like I couldn't see. It lasted only a few hours but it felt like an endless spiral." She lowers her head and closes her eyes, small tears drip down her cheeks, too fast for her to stop them. 

"Were you also sedated and shot with heat suppressants?" 

"Yes. Luckily I had never taken any before so I wasn't overdosed like Yuuri or Phichit."

"That is all." Victor's attorney turns his back to Mila and sits himself back beside Victor. 

The judge leaves the floor open to any more questions but the defendants are silent, not judging Mila to have any missing information that leads to their case. 

Court is adjourned for the day and Mila is free to go. She's still wiping her eyes when she is approached by an extremely worried pair. 

Chris holds Phichit tight to his side and looks left and right. "Mila, do you still have pregnancy tests with you? I know you bought some after the escape. 

She wipes her eyes and nods. "Back at the manor." 

All three shuffle into a taxi, trying their hardest to appear nonchalant to the gathered reporters. The taxi takes a circuitous route to the manor, hoping that will dissuade any following nosy reporters. 

The three see no one as they leave their taxi and enter the manor house. Mila takes the men to her room and opens her small bag, there's still 2 tests left. "These are the best you can get, I checked." 

Phichit nods, his eyes still wide in shock. He heads to the bathroom, leaving his pacing alpha with Mila. 

"Yuuri said you guys couldn't get pregnant." She dares to say, aching to know more but trying to stay calm and not pushy. 

"We can't. That's why it's something else I'm sure of it. I've had every test, as has Phichit. We are both infertile, this can't be happening." Chris runs his hand down his face, he can't stop pacing, his hands are shaking as he swings them. 

"Then it must be an illness, of course." Mila smiles gently and pats the side of the bed. 

Chris hesitates but comes to sit beside the red haired omega. The scent of her is soft and muted to him, he only reacts to Phichit now. It's such a relief to him, he can be friendly with omegas without his horny alpha in the way. 

Phichit cracks the en suite door open, his face is ashen. "I can't look." 

Mila takes the stick, her thumb over the little window. "Are you ready?" 

Both men say a quiet little word. "No." 

She uncovers the window to see the result. These tests are a new kind, very high tech, they tell you how far along you are and it either says 'pregnant' or 'not pregnant' 

She sucks in a shaky breath and looks up at the men. 

"Pregnant." 


	6. Trial, day four. Leo de la Iglesia & Guang Hong Ji.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Guang Hong come forward.

An omega bond takes a long time to form, technically omegas are not meant to be with other omegas, their biology suggests they should be with alphas or betas. Leo was always upset with that stipulation. Leo fought for omega/omega love, love is love. He marched in the streets with a slogan held on a sign above his head, he was peaceful as he protested, always with a big smile on his face. That bright smile is what drew Guang Hong to him, the boy was one in hundreds of omegas but he caught the bright smile and had to know more. The two men smiled when they realised their feet were only inches apart, their faces meeting. The crowd is loud but Leo can only hear one person, the man in front of him. “Hi, i’m Guang Hong.” 

Leo tastes the name in his mouth. “Guang.. Hi, I’m Leo. Just Leo.” 

Guang Hong smiles up at Leo, their longing clear in the omega scents. Their hands attract each other, once together, they can’t part. 

From that day in the peaceful protest, they were always together, always by each other’s side. They tried so hard to keep their bond alive, it’s the hardest thing they have had to do but so very worth it. They live together, they love together, they heat together. Leo waited so long for his green card, it was the best thing to happen to Leo since meeting Guang Hong. It means so much more than a pass into America, it means that Leo can stay by Guang Hong’s side. A green card means that omega relationships are starting to be recognized by the court systems. 

* * *

“Please state your names, ages, and secondary genders to the court.”

“Leo de la Iglesia, 19, omega.” 

“Guang Hong Ji, 17, omega.” 

At the mention of Guang Hong’s age, he’s the youngest of the group, the crowd gasps and murmurs between themselves. There was no question in separating the two omegas, they were desperately trying to reform their bond and even a meter of distance causes severe pain. They refuse to be separated, so much so that they made it a requirement for their testimonies. 

“Please Leo, tell us what happened in your own words.” 

Leo covers his mark self consciously, he breathes deep and tucks his hand into his partner’s. 

“It feels so long ago now, the betas took us at the same time. From the same place. Los Angeles, California.” 

* * *

Leo nuzzles into Guang’s shoulder, their scents mixing in such a pleasurable way. It must have been this combo of love in their scents that caught the beta’s attention. The young couple were hugging tightly on a small park bench, their kidnap was the most public of any of them. They were tricked. 

The two omegas turned in horror when they heard a blood curdiling scream, a young woman was being dragged into a dark van and no one was doing anything. Leo looked to Guang Hong, he can’t let this happen. Both omegas run towards the woman, they realise too late that this ‘woman’ is a dummy with a tape recorder strapped to it.

Leo tries to grab at Guang Hong but when he turns, Guang is gone. Before Leo can turn back around, he’s grabbed around his throat and pulled right into the van. He’s blindfolded and gagged immediately, the van roars to life and and the force shoves him right into another body on the floor, he can feel it’s Guang Hong. Well, at least they are together. The betas laugh amongst themselves. “Stupid omegas, they pretty much ask for this shit.” 

“So stupid, I can’t believe they fell for this.” 

Leo struggles against his restrained arms and kicks around, trying to avoid hitting his beautiful young partner. 

“Ah!” One beta growls and grabs a hold of Leo’s shirt. 

“What the fuck man? If he’s marked up they won’t pay full price.” 

“Get the fucking sedative then, they said that was fine.” 

Leo can hear shuffling as the betas prepare the medicine, he tried to follow the course of the car but it’s driving erratically. Before he can form any other thoughts, his neck stings with the pain of a needle digging in deeply. 

* * *

“Is that exactly what they said?” 

Leo nods, “Yes.”

“Nothing further.” The defence lawyer sits back down but Victor’s lawyer stands back up. 

“We have seen the video feed of course, right before the Alpha Seung Gil dropped dead from your failed mating bond. Can you tell us what happened right before he died?”

Leo flinches and takes a break for a minute. Guang sends a soothing scent his way and rubs the failed bond mark. 

“Okay. I was separated from Guang Hong in the arena, I tried to find him before the alphas were released but I was too slow to get away. To get safe. The alpha grabbed me from behind and threw us both to the ground, he dug his teeth into my neck but I felt nothing. I blacked out, froze right there. My omega rejected him and he was poisoned by the bite rejection. He fell to the ground and he must have been dead. My bond with him was severed but.. So was my bond with Guang Hong… It was too late. I was ruined. Tainted forever. Our hard work was ruined by those stupid betas!” Leo sobs into Guang’s shoulder and clings tightly, it was harder than he expected to talk about it. “M-My.. Bond.. With omega.. Wi-will never be the sa-ame.” 

“That’s all Mr. Iglesia.” 

In the audience, Yuuri takes Mila’s hand. They both know that Leo’s testimony is the most important one they have had so far. It may have even just won the case. If it is, Otabek may not have to testify. 


End file.
